A Personal Computer (PC) or a mobile device (e.g., a laptop computer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) device) allow users to utilize various applications, for example, word processing applications, spreadsheet applications Electronic Mail (Email) applications, or the like. These applications may be able to perform hundreds of operations or tasks based on the user's command, for example, editing, calculating, formatting, file handling, data sorting, or the like.
As applications become more and more complex and sophisticated, some users find it necessary to attend a course or seminar which teaches users how to use one or more applications. Some users require assistance from other users (e.g., friends, co-workers, or customer support representatives) in order to be able to complete particular tasks using an application. Furthermore, it may be difficult for the user to find out, or to remember, whether or not an application is capable of performing a particular task, or which sequence of user-initiated steps is required in order to execute a particular task.
Some applications include a “help” function, in which the user may utilize an index of pre-defined topics, or a search based on user-entered keywords, in order to retrieve pre-defined textual descriptions which may assist the user in finding how a particular task is performed. Additionally, some applications are associated with a user's manual, or with a batch of Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ), which may further guide the user on how to perform particular tasks.
Unfortunately, these “help” mechanisms may require the user to perform extensive searching and reading of textual descriptions, and may further require the user to perform—sometimes by trial-and-error—a complex sequence of operations that are described in the textual descriptions in a complicated manner.